Sesshoumaru's first love
by Ladyofthewest15
Summary: A girl captures Sesshoumaru's heart. But is she falling for some one else? Can Sesshoumaru make her stay? This is my first fanfic. completed.
1. The Beginning

Sesshoumaru's First Love.

The Beginning

If I were to tell you my life, you would think that I am an ordinary woman living five hundred years in the past. However, it's more than that. My name is Kora Taiki. I was born and raised in a poor family. My father was a dog-demon who traveled everywhere with Inutaisho, My mother was rich demon princess who was poison using. She gave up everything for my father. They moved to a village to start a family. I was born a year later. My father was never there for me. Mother use to say that he was protecting us by staying away. I was twelve when demon exterminators killed my mother and father. I lived with Inutaisho and his son Sesshoumaru, he was not very talkative and always gave me a cold stare. One thing we had in common was the death of our mothers. Now I am 15 yrs.old and Lord Inutaisho were coming home. "My lord" I ran into his arms for he was like my father. "Kora how is everything?" " Fine my lord". We walk to the garden to talk about the week events and such.

"How is your training going?" asked Inutaisho.

"I'm getting better. Today I took on Sesshoumaru. He won of course."

"Someday you'll beat him," said Inutaisho hugging me close to him as if I was his daughter.

Sesshoumaru comes downstairs. As usual, he has his cold-emotionless face on.

"Why are you home so early?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Training was to be done. Kora was two more years of it" His face emotionless as Sesshoumaru.

"My lord when is master Jaken arriving?" I asked.

"And why would you want to know that?" He said looking down at me. Inutaisho was a very tall man around 6'4 and I only 5'3.

" Master Jaken is very...stupid."

"Ah Yes he is but when it comes to loyalty he is number one."

Sesshoumaru was in deep thought when I looked at him. Sometimes I wonder what he is thinking about.

"What's for dinner?" Asked Inutaisho.

"I don't know. It was Sesshoumaru turn to check on them and to check on the guards."

"Wrench. I did your turn last week."

"Stubborn Ass. You did it because you offered."

"Children. Let us go inside and see what is for dinner. I am hungry and I've had a long journey." said Inutaisho. He really looked tired, His stomach was growling.

" My lord when was the last time you ate?" Its normal for us demons to go without food for a long time maybe up to a month.

" Maybe a couple of weeks."

After a very good dinner, We went up stairs and to our separate rooms. Something dangerous is coming. I can feel it in the wind, the birds do not sing in the morning and everyone seems so quiet. And with that, I fall asleep.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Morning comes, Servants can be heard running throughout the halls. Tonight most be an important night for I have never heard so many people pasting my door. My personal servant comes in. Her name is Kiana. One of my best friends, we never keep secrets from each other. Yet, it would seem that she is hiding something.

" What is wrong Kiana?" I asked worry in my voice.

" A lord is coming to visit. Rumor has it that he wants to marry you my lady."

" Who is this lord?"

" Lord Ryu my lady. They say he is very handsome and has two children from his mate, who died three weeks ago."

" Please call me Kora. The 'My lady' stuff makes me feel old."

" Yes Kora."

" So... What is he like?" I asked not really interested in him. For I wish not to have children yet. I am still young and really don't get along with children that well.

" I really do not know. Lord Inutaisho says that the decision is up to you. If you stay he will train you."

I know my answer like all the other men who have asked for my hand in marriage. Inutaisho never forces me to do stuff I don't want to. He is a very kind man unlike Sesshoumaru.

" Lord Inutaisho has asked for you to met him in his private study." said Kiana.

" Very well." Getting up from my bed ready to start the day. I pick out a beautiful kimono that is Dark green and has blue flowers on it. After that I went to Lord Inutaisho's private study.

I knock once and enter.

" My lord, You wanted to see me?"

" Ah yes. Sit." I do as I was told and sat next to him.

" As you probably know Lord Ryu is arriving today to ask if you will be his mate-"

" My answer is no my lord. I am too young to marry and I don't want to raise children yet."

" Well I'm not forcing you to. But Sesshoumaru does not like this. When I told him he growled at the idea."

"He is an ass."

" We wants what is best for you. He might act like he hates you but you are an interesting person. You surprise me sometimes."

" He hates my guts. Never have we had a conversation without foul language."

" He doesn't know what to do with his feelings ever since Nora died" There was a knock on the door and a servant walks in.

" My lord. Lord Ryu has arrived."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N: This is my first Fanfict so tell me if you like it.


	2. New feelings

Chapter two

**If you do not like it then don't review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I wish though. **

New feelings

Inutaisho and I walked outside. The morning breeze welcomed me with the scent of flowers. A man about Inutaisho's age stepped off his beautiful black stallion. He was wearing a dark blue haori with a yellow obi. His face had a tear drop on his forehead symbolize the southern lands. His eyes were a beautiful green color.

" You most be the beautiful lady Kora that I have heard about." Lord Ryu said. He took my hand and kissed it. I blushed at his comment.

" I am." He looked at me. I became lost in his green eyes for there was sadness and pain in them.

" The rumors are correct. You have a very kind heart."

" Why thank you." Blushing alittle deeper.

" We should go inside for some tea Lord Ryu," said Inutaisho who was beginning to walk into the palace. Ryu followed him inside while I went into the garden. I found Sesshoumaru sitting on a boulder looking into the pond. After a while he turned to look at me.

" Sesshoumaru, Why weren't you with us? It is very impolite to not welcome a lord."

" I have my reasons." He walked over to me and took my hands into his. Then looked me straight into the eye.

" What is wrong Sesshoumaru?" My voice full of concern. I was very uncomfortable never has he touched me so gentle. His voice was soft and full of emotion.

" Are you interested in Lord Ryu?" He caught me by surprise. Why would he care what I think?

" No I am not. Why do you ask such a question?" Silence. It seemed like he was holding back on something. My heart started to pound in my ear. Why am I so excited about him being so nice? It was confusing. " I just met him." He let go and walked back to the palace I followed shortly after him. I found Inutaisho and Ryu talking. He came up to me and kneeled on one knee and took my right hand.

" Will you lady Kora be my mate?" Ryu asked. He was very nervous and looked up at me.

" I'm sorry lord Ryu but I cannot be your mate. I'm still young and I hardly know you. From what I have heard you have two children correct?"

" Yes two sons."

" I'm sorry but I can't."

" My lady what if we got to know each other?"

" I don't-"

" That sounds like a good idea." Said Inutaisho. " I will leave you two here." I gave him an evil glare and he walked out.

" Well my lady what do you want to know?"

" Why are you even here?"

" Well my sons need a mother and I need a mate."

" Oh so someone who will be your slave and bear you children."

" Maybe." He cupped my chin in his hand. " You really have no say in the matter." How dare he! Yes I'm a woman But I refuse to be treated like the other women.

" I will not have you speak of such things!"

" Why it's the truth you women were meant to obey us." I slapped him.

" I'm not like them. I refuse to be treated like them!" I screamed at him than slammed the door and ran into Sesshoumaru. " I'm sorry." I walked past him and straight to my room. How could someone say that? I'm a living being. I have feelings. There was consent knocking on my door. " Come in." It was Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru.

" What did he say to you Kora?" asked Inutaisho.

" I don't feel like talking about it." I was blushing my hair. Trying not to think about it. Tears dared to spill from my eyes. " And don't touch that Sesshoumaru." I got up and walked to him. He was playing with my music box.

" What is it?"

" None of your business." I grabbed it from him and placed it back where it came from.

" Bitch."

" Yes I know arrogant basterd." We both stared at each other ready for someone to make a move.

" Enough children." Inutaisho stepped in between us. " You act like little pups fighting over food."

" He started it like usual."

" I, Sesshoumaru start nothing."

" Yeah whatever."

" Lets get to the point already. What did he say Kora?" said Inutaisho.

" He said I had no say in who I mate with and that women were meant to obey their men."

" Well its true." Said Sesshoumaru in his cold emotionless voice.

" How can you say that!" Now I was pissed. He just stared at me. I knew he loved to see me mad.

" Sesshoumaru met me in my study now." Sesshoumaru obeyed and walked to the private study. " Its not true Kora." I layed on the bed hugging my pillow.

" I refuse to cry." I kept saying to myself. I have to be strong but it is how things work during this time. Women were used as slaves they did whatever the man said. No one rarely married or mated for love it was arranged.

" Kora, You are a strong person just like your mom. She gave up her title for love of your father. I will not marry you to someone I let you choose." He hugged me close to him.

" Thank you my lord for every thing."

" Your welcome." He kissed my forehead. " Now I have to talk to my son." He walked out and I layed on the bed just thinking about things that happened today.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In the Study….

Sesshoumaru sat in the chair in front of the desk. Inutaisho walked in.

" You have no right to talk to her like that." He said in a deep, disappointed voice.

" Why it's the truth? That the way this world works." Said Sesshoumaru.

" Kora is more than that…. Maybe the western lands should go to her care." Sesshoumaru gave his father an evil and deadly glare. " Don't give me that the look. Just like you said it's the truth." With that, he walks out leaving Sesshoumaru to think.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dinner time….

I walked downstairs to the main hall. Sesshoumaru stopped me before entering the hall.

" We need to talk."

" Why? We have nothing to talk about." I pushed past him and entered. He came in shortly after.

Inutaisho sat in the front, I sat to his right and Sesshoumaru is left. It was quiet until Lord Ryu came in.

He sat by me, his hand was around my waist making me very uncomfortable.

" Lord Ryu will you please remove your arm from my waist." I stated. Sesshoumaru gave a low growl. Everyone looked at him.

" Is everything ok Prince Sesshoumaru?" asked Ryu.

" Just dandy." He went back to eating. We all started eating. After everyone was finished. As tradition everyone stood up and bowed to the ruling lord then left.

" Goodnight my lady." Said Ryu. He kissed my hand and left toward his room. I heard a low growl from behind me.

" Sesshoumaru what has got-" His lips claimed mine. I was too surprised to move. I felt my body react to his. My arms went around his neck and his hands around my waist. Time seemed to slow down for us. Finally gaining control of my body, I pushed him away. He released me and went into his room. " Well goodnight to you too." I went into my room.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n: Srry for beginning again but I'm not really good at writing and my friend said to post my stories up here so I did. I just hope that people will read them and review. If you don't like it than don't even bother to review.


	3. Our Past

Chapter 3

**Don't like then don't review!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and friends. It would be nice to though. **

Our Past 

" _Mom!" A little girl about twelve ran into her mother's arms. _

" _What is it Kora?" asked Rose. She was very beautiful. She had blue eyes and long black hair. Two stripes crossed her cheeks and a teardrop on her forehead. She wore a long blue kimono with red roses on them. _

" _Dad is here! He gave this to me." She handed her mother a white rose. A man walks in. He was a tall man with long silver and yellow piercing eyes. A single stripe on each cheek. He wore some armor and a green haori underneath. _

" _Dad!" Kora ran into her father's arms. _

" _Hello. Kora." He kneeled down and hugged her. " Long time no see." _

" _Nasha What are you doing here?" asked Rose_

" _I came to visit. Is it a sin for a man to see his mate and daughter?" said Nasha_

" _No. But we made a deal." _

" _I prefer not to talk about this is front of Kora." _

" _Kora, why don't you go pick some flowers for the hut?"_

" _Sure Mom. Bye dad." She kissed her father and the cheek then grabbed a basket and ran outside. _

_Kora ran to a rose brush and started picking the flowers from there. _

" _Where's that demon hut?" said someone._

" _Somewhere over here." answered someone. She looked up from the bush and saw two human figures there. She ducked and hoped that they didn't sense her._

" _OVER HERE. I FOUND IT!" yelled someone. The two dark figures ran to where the voice came from. Metal could be heard and screams of dead men too. Kora ran as fast as she could to the hut only to find her father holding her bloody dead mother in his arms. The men circled around them and in one stroke sliced her father in half. They burned the hut to the ground with the dead bodies in it. The men left and Kora ran to the burning hut. Yelling for her parents but no one answered. She was alone. _

_Morning arouse and She sat there crying the whole night. Her father's sword was left untouched in the fire. _

_She held it and thought about what had happened and what she saw. A sound of someone coming was heard. A demon stepped out and saw the burned hut and a child sitting on the ground looking at it. He walked to it and rested his hand on her shoulder. Kora spanned around and saw a man that looked like her father but wasn't._

" _Your name is Kora right?"_

" _Y..Yes" She hiccuped. Afraid that he was going to hurt her._

" _Don't worry. I'm a friend of your fathers. I don't think you heard of me." _

" _Your lord Inutaisho of the western lands. Daddy told me about you." _

" _Good. Tell me what happened." She told him. He listened with interest. After a moment of silence. _

" _Come you will live with me and my son since you have no where to go." He picked her up and they headed toward the western lands._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I woke from that unpleasant dream. They haunt me once in a while. The sun was beginning to rise. Time to wake maybe some training will wake me more.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sesshoumaru's Dream….

" _Mother!" Young Sesshoumaru ran up to his dying mother. He kneeled next to her and held her hand. _

" _Sesshoumaru." whispered Nora. She held her son's hand. " Find your father and hurry. For get about me." _

" _I won't leave you mom. Its my fault your hurt." _

" _Just go. Promise me that you'll never look back. Become that lord your father wants you to be, find your mate and have wonderful pups. Just please do not look back on this." _

" _But mother-"_

" _No buts. Go… never look back." She took her last breath. _

" _Mother…. MOTHER!" He screamed but silence only answered._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

He woke and stared at the ceiling.

" That day still haunts me."

The sun peeped through his windows.

" Maybe some training in the dojo would help." He got out of bed and dressed then left for the dojo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I picked up my father's sword. It brings back some happy and sad memories of my father. He really was never there. Mother was determined to keep me hidden. But why? That comes up a lot. Why did we stay hidden? Its so confusing. Some soldiers come at me. I hit one of them throwing him to the wall and the others to the floor. I sensed Sesshoumaru at the door.

" Good Morning." I said and put away my sword. I walked pass him and went to the palace for a nice long bath.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n: Sorry its short but I have no new ideas. Please Review!

Thanks for reviewing 

AnimusPatronus

InuAnyu

nicole

Judy

lostsoulforevr

She Of The Pants

Thanks so much it meant alot! 


	4. Shiro

Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. I dream about it though.

New opponents 

After my long bath. I wrapped the towel around myself and walk into my room. Sesshoumaru was on my bed.

" What are you doing here?" I asked.

" We need to talk." He stared at me and I started to blush.

" Do you like what you see?" I said while blushing.

" Bitch. Why would you think that I'm interested in you?"

" First, You won't stop staring at me. Second, the kiss from yesterday. Third, You keep growling at lord Ryu." He glared at me. " You act as if nothing happened." He got up from the bed and walked over to my table where the music box was.

" What is this?"

" My music box. Now stop changing the subject!" His hand caught my wrist and pulled me into his embrace. We stayed like that for a while. No one moving. There was a knock on the door and Kiana entered.

" Oh. Sorry my lady. I-"

" Its ok Sesshoumaru was just leaving." He gave me a very evil glare then walked out and Kiana helped me dress.

" He is very attracted to you."

" Whatever. He has been acting weird lately. Yesterday he growled at Lord Ryu." We left my room and went to the breakfast hall. Today just wasn't my day. Lord Ryu was again sitting next to me. Lucky Lord Inutaisho entered. Everyone stood and when he sat, we took our sits. I felt a hand around my waist. Just out of reflex, I slapped him.

" You ass!" I yelled. " Keep you filthy hands to yourself." Everyone stared at me. Lord Ryu just looked at me with surprise. I let myself calm down before speaking. " My lord may I please be excused?" He nodded and I walked out then went into the garden.

" Lord Ryu I'm going to ask you nicely to leave this palace." Said Inutaisho.

" As you wish lord Inutaisho." Said Ryu who walked out to pack his things.

" Sesshoumaru, go after Kora. I need to speak with her."

" Yes Father." He walked to the garden. " Kora?"

" What?" I wasn't in a very pleasant mood.

" Father wants to see you." He sat next to me on the boulder.

" Fine." I was about to push pass him but he grabbed me and again kissed my lips. " What the hell is your problem?" I said when I pushed him away. All he did was walk away like nothing happened. " Ass." I walked to the private study. Inutaisho was sitting at his desk. " My lord you wanted to see me?"

" Yes. Have a seat." I sat in front of the desk. " We have a guest that will be staying."

" Let me guess. He wants to ask my hand in marriage?"

" Yes. But this one is different. He is a lord's son."

" Who?" I asked. I wasn't interested really. Its just another annoying man who wanted someone to have sex with him.

" Shiro of the Eastern lands. Son of Lord Hashi."

" A cat?"

" Yes."

" Great! I refuse! Never will I marry a cat!"

" He is half cat."

" A half demon?"

" Yes." He rubbed his temples. I knew I was started to annoy him. " Just give the boy a chance. He is only 17."

" Fine. But if he touches me in anyway I'll kill him."

" Fine." He dismissed me and I went into the kitchen for a snack. I found Sesshoumaru in the food hall. He stared at me and I gave him a glare of my own.

" We have a new male guest coming to visit!" I was trying to make him mad or at least jealous. " He's lord Hashi's son Shiro." I heard a low growl. " Jealous are we?"

" Why would I, Sesshoumaru be jealous of that brat."

" For one he is going to ask my hand in marriage and maybe I'll accept." I could have sworn that I saw his eyes flash red. " And my birthday is tomorrow." With that, I walked out leaving him to think. Kiana followed me to my room.

" My lady?"

" Hmm?" I layed on my bed. Silence covered us. " Kiana are we friends?"

" Yes my lady."

" Then please stop calling me my lady. I have a name and its Kora. Plus we're friends and your like a sister to me."

" Yes Kora." She sat next to me.

" Have you heard about prince Shiro?"

" Yes. They say that he is very handsome. With dreamy green eyes, a wonderful smile and cute kitty ears."

" Wow. He does sound nice." I said while staring at the ceiling. I couldn't get Sesshoumaru off my mind. Why can't I stop thinking about him?

" Yeah. Kora, you have lessons in sword fighting with lord Inutaisho in an hour."

" Yeah I know." I said in a dreamy voice.

" Are you ok?"

" Yep." I snapped and sat up, out of my daydream and it scared the crap out of Kiana.

" Your scaring me." She gave me a weird look.

" Yep that's the idea!" I said in a very happy voice.

" How much did you drink today?"

" One." She stared at me. " Ok maybe a couple. But thanks to Sesshoumaru."

" That's not an excuse. Lord Inutaisho wants you to act like a real lady. Not a tomboy."

" That's how you want me to act." I layed down again. " I refuse to act like other bitches."

" Well how are you going to find a mate. I already have one."

" Yeah Naraku. Plus I'm only fifteen that's 105 in human years."

" You are still young but very beautiful. Many men would die to have you as a wife."

" Good for them. But-" I was cut off by Inutaisho who just walked into my room without knocking.

" Kora, Prince Shiro is here. Change and met us in the garden."

" Yes my lord." He left and I went into my Closet for a new kimono. I picked out one that had red roses on it. Kiana helped me with my hair.

" Now don't act stupid in front of Prince Shiro. I know you had enough sakes for today." She finished and we walked to the garden. I saw the prince he indeed was quite cute. Kitty ears sat on his head and his eyes were beautiful green eyes and long black hair. He walked up to me and took my hand.

" You must be the beautiful lady Kora."

" Yes." He handed me a red rose. " Oh how sweet. Thank you." Indeed, I was starting to fall for him.

" Your welcome." He looked at me. We stared at each other for a while.

" Well… Let us leave them alone lord Hashi. We can talk in my study." They walked to the study. Leaving us alone.

" You have beautiful eyes lady Kora."

" Thank you." I blushed. " Come." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my favorite tree. " Sit." He sat next to me. I could fell someone looking at me. I looked toward the palace their sat Sesshoumaru on the boulder staring at us. His eyes were blinking red and then white. His claws were drawing blood from his hand and they also were dripping poison. I did something that later I would regret I kissed lord Shiro.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n: I hope you like it. I got a headache. Always Please review!


	5. Jealously

Chapter 5

**Don't like it then don't even bother to review**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I dream about it though.**

Jealously

I KISSED HIM! Not on the cheek but the lips! He began kissing me back. I could feel Sesshoumaru' aura was fuming. He was so pissed. After we broke apart, I felt a breeze past by Sesshoumaru was holding Shiro up by the neck. His eyes were pure red and poison dripped from his claws.

" SESSHOUMARU STOP!" I cried. " Knock it off!" He wasn't listening to me. He had his mind on one thing and that was to kill Shiro. Tears fell from my eyes. He raised his claws to Shiro's neck.

" Prince Sesshoumaru stop this nonsense at once." He said while still trying to breathe. Inutaisho and Hashi came running out.

" Sesshoumaru… stop…. Please." I begged while holding onto his arm. Tears stream down my face. He looked at me and his eyes became white, He was back to normal. He put Shiro down and turned away.

" Prince Shiro are you ok?" I kneeled down to him

" I'm fine. Thank you." I got up and walked to Sesshoumaru. Lord Hashi walked over to his son.

" Sesshoumaru, met me in the study when you calmed down more." Said Inutaisho he walked back to the palace with Shiro and Hashi right behind him.

" Sesshoumaru, What's wrong with you?" I asked in a calm voice. Silence answered my question. He just stood there back toward me. After a while he spoke.

" I'm…sorry." He said while he started to walk away. I don't know what came over me but I hugged him from behind. He stopped and stood still.

" No I'm sorry. I kissed prince Shiro to make you jealous." He turned around and embraced me back. " Do you love me?"

" I don't know. This is all new to me." The tears came faster. " But if this feeling is love then I do."

" I love you too Sess. I just wish you would be more open about you emotions." I hugged him tighter. He cupped my chin and made me look at him.

" Please do not cry." I nodded and let go.

" I…have… to…go." I left him there and went to my room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I must have drifted off cause when I woke it was morning. Kiana was sitting next to me.

" Finally your awake!" She yelled in excitement.

" MY EARS! You want me deaf or something!"

" Sorry. I forgot your not half demon."

" Ok. Now tell me what happened last night?"

" Well lets see….you cried yourself to sleep. Sesshoumaru wanted to speak with you and TODAY IS YOUR BIRTHDAY!" I covered my ears. " Sorry."

" That's ok."

" Happy birthday Kora." She handed me a box. I opened it. It was a heart shape necklace that was broken in half, one piece said B and had half in F, and the other had F. "It's a friendship necklace One person gets half and the other gets the other half. So give it to whom ever."

" Here." I handed her a piece. " Friends forever." (A/n: BFF Best friends forever)

" Oh thank you Kora." She hugged me.

" Welcome. Thank you for the gift."

" Welcome. Sesshoumaru-sama wants to see you in his room."

" Room?" I questioned. Why does he want ME there? She nodded. I got up and walked to the closet, changed and walked to Sesshoumaru's room. Shiro stopped me.

" My lady. This is for you." He handed me a box and started to fidget. I opened it, in the box there was a blue diamond in a heart shape frame and a gold chain.

" Wow! Its beautiful. Thank you so much." I put it on.

" You like it?"

" Yes. Thank you." I gave him a hug.

" Welcome." He hugged back.

" I have to go. Sesshoumaru is waiting for me." I ran pass him and to Sesshoumaru's room. I knocked and entered. " You wanted to see me Sesshoumaru-sama."

" Yes." I sat next to him on the bed. " Here." He handed me a box that was decorated. I opened it. It was a heart shaped locket. Inside there was a description. It said 'No matter how far apart we are love will bring us together again.' It was in ancient Inu tongue.

" Thank you so much! I love it!" I hugged him.

" Welcome." He pecked me a kiss on the cheek then got up. My hand went to the place where he kissed me. I could still feel his lips on my cheek. I started to blush.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

At dinner….

Shiro sat by me. I'm glad he has not tried to touch me yet. I'm falling for Sesshoumaru and him. Inutaisho was quite annoyed by the silence.

" Kora, Later met me in my study. I have something for you."

" Yes my lord. May I be excused?"

" Yes you may." I got up and bowed then left. Kiana followed me to the garden.

" Kora is something bugging you?"

" Yes. I can't choose between Shiro or Sesshoumaru."

" Give it time and maybe you'll fall for someone."

" Yeah maybe." I walked to the cherry blossom tree and sat below it. " Maybe."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/n: I hope you liked it. Please Review!


	6. Chosen

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Inuyasha. I'm kinda glad I don't.

Chosen

Its been two years from that day. Still I cannot choose. I'm now eighteen the marriage age. Inutaisho is pushing me to choose. I spent a lot of time with Sesshoumaru and well I feel like we have more in common but something about Shiro draws me to him. Kiana brings me from my thoughts. She is pregnant by nine months. It was surprising on how she could still walk. Her belly was huge!

" Kora. Lord Inutaisho wants to see you." I was training with some soldiers.

" Sure. I'll be there in a bit." I said while throwing one of them to the floor.

" Now Kora." She said in a very stern voice. Those mother instincts were kicking in and were driving me insane.

" Yes Mother." I was joking around. Her face grew pure red. I put away my sword and walked with her to the private study. I knocked once and entered. " My lord you wanted to see me."

" Yes. Have a seat." I sat in front of the desk. Kiana left so it was just Inutaisho and I. " Prince Shiro will be leaving tomorrow afternoon. He wants you to come with him. I need in answer by midnight."

" Yes my lord." I walked to the door and left. Great! Just what I need right now. To make a stupid decision over two boys!

" Kora!" yelled Shiro.

" Hey Shiro." I said and walked over to him. He was sitting by the cherry blossom tree. I sat next to him.

" These are for you." They were daisies. Not my favorite flower.

" Thank you." I took them. Later I'll throw them out.

" Will you come with me?"

" I don't know. You've been really sweet to me but this is where I belong its hard to leave it."

" I understand." He said in a sad voice. I knew he missed his homelands.

" I have to go." I walked back to the palace to my room. I bumped into Sesshoumaru. " Sorry." I said while blushing.

" Its ok. Here." He handed me red roses my favorite.

" Thank you." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" I heard that your leaving."

" No. Your father is making me decide whether to leave or stay."

" Oh. Whats your favorite color?"

" Now why would you ask me that?"

" Just wondering." He said.

" Well I really don't know. I guess red. Since it's the color of a rose."

" Well…. I'll see you later then." He kissed my cheek and left. I only allow Sesshoumaru to kiss me. For it seemed right. A servant came running up to me.

" My lady. Kiana is giving birth to twins!" I ran with her to the guest bedroom where I let her stay till she gave birth. Shiro and Inutaisho came with me but had to stand outside while I went in and supported her.

After three in a half-hours of labor. She gave birth to two beautiful girls. Kiana let me name one of them, Amaya and Etsuko were their names. Both had beautiful brown eyes and Etsuko had cute doggy ears on her head. I let Kiana rest and took the babies outside to Naraku and the other people who wanted to see them. That felt like forever until Sesshoumaru pulled me aside.

" Well?"

" Well what?"

" What was it like for delivering babies?"

" Lets see. She squeezed my hand so hard I think she broke a bone and she screamed a lot so I had to cover my ears."

" Sounds like fun."

" I'm never going to have children."

" Why?" He asked worry in his voice.

" Because your in a lot of pain. I mean its worth it in the end but-"

" Kora. Kiana wants to speak with you."

" I'll talk to you later." I walked into the room. Kiana looked tired. " Hey Kiana you wanted to talk to me."

" Yeah."

" How do you feel?"

" Like someone hit me with a tree."

" Ouch that would hurt."

" Yep. How are the babies?"

" Good. Naraku is holding them."

" Are you going to leave?"

" I don't know."

" Please don't I need help raising my kids."

" But you have Naraku, Kiana. You don't need me."

" Yes I do. We're friends remember." Silence. " What's on your mind?"

" I'm in love with Sesshoumaru. However, Shiro…. There is something about him that draws me to him."

" Follow your heart. It will lead you in the right direction. I know I did and I found Naraku."

I didn't answer her. Night was appoaching and fast. Time was against me.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Midnight….

A servant came and walked me to the private study. Shiro and Sesshoumaru sat by the desk but rose when I came in. They growled at each other.

" Boys sit." They both sat.

" Kora whats you decision?" I didn't answer. I was scared, if I choose Shiro, I would lose Sesshoumaru and my homeland.

" Kora? Your zoning out on me again."

" I…I…I'm sorry Shiro. I prefer to stay here with my family." He looked so down. I walked to Sesshoumaru and did something I should I done two years ago. We kissed a very very passionate kiss. One that I will never forget. Shiro and Inutaisho left. Sesshoumaru pulled me closer to him. I pulled away for a breath. " That was amazing." He laughed.

" It was." Again, we kissed for the longest time.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n: Hope you like it. Please review!


	7. Things happen live with it

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha.

Things happen live with it

I found myself in Sesshoumaru's bed still dressed. He must have left it felt so cold without his warm body next to mine. A servant walked in.

" Good morning my lady. Sesshoumaru-sama wants to see you in his study." Said Akira. She handed me a black kimono with red roses on it.

" Thank you."

" Welcome." She helped me dress and put my hair up in a messy bun. I walked with her to Sesshoumaru's private study.

" My lord you wanted to see me?" I bowed.

" Yes sit." He pointed to the chair in front of his desk. I sat and a moment of silence fell on us.

" I'm leaving."

" For where?" He started to write on some paper.

" Theres a meeting in the Eastern lands and my father is sending me to take his place. So I'll be gone for two weeks."

" Oh. When do you leave?"

" Tomorrow."

" Do you want to have lunch in the garden today?" I walked over to him and took the quill from him. He stared at me in his cold emotionless eyes. " Hey don't be mad at me. I asked you a question."

" And I refuse to answer it." He said picking his quill from where I placed it. He started to write again.

" You are such a arrogant bastard." He pulled me into his lap.

" Oh really. Then you're my bitch." He said and nuzzled my neck. I felt so good. He then started to kiss it.

" Sesshoumaru stop." He stopped and looked at me. " Do you or do you not want to have lunch in the garden?"

" I do."

" Good. Then I'll meet you by the cherry blossom tree." I pecked him a kiss on the cheek and left. Akira was right behind me. Maybe I should visit Kiana. We walked to the guestroom. Naraku was there and Kiana was still sitting up on the bed feeding the babies. " Good Morning Kiana."

" Morning Kora. How was your day so far?"

" It was ok. Sesshoumaru and I are going to have a picnic in the garden."

" I have to go." Said Naraku. He kissed Kiana and left. Etsuko started crying so I picked her up and rocked her back and forth.

" Kiana?" She fell asleep so I put the babies back to the crib and left her to sleep.

" My lady?"

" What Akira?"

" I was wondering. May I take a day off?"

" Reason?"

" My love and I are getting married."

" Sure why not." I said. She should have the day off. " Have the week off."

" Oh. Thank you my lady. You are so kind." She said after she hugged me. " Oh sorry."

" Its ok." I really didn't care. Servants were regular people who had feelings. We walked to Inutaisho's study. I knocked once and entered. Inutaisho was on the floor. I walked to him. " My lord." I kneeled by him and turned him over. His skin was pale. " My lord!" Tears began to fall. His eyes opened. I held him to me.

" Kora?" He said in a raspy voice not above a whisper.

" Its me. What happened my lord?" I saw blood on his obi. He was stabbed.

" Its becoming dark."

" Your not going to die. Akira get Sesshoumaru and hurry." She ran off yelling for Sesshoumaru. His hand was becoming cold. " My lord. Stay with me. Please don't leave." He smiled.

" That's how life is." I cried harder.

" Please don't."

" Then don't cry. Take care of Sesshoumaru for me." Sesshoumaru came running into the room.

He kneeled by his father. A tear slid down his face.

" Dad."

" Take care of each other." He said in a whisper that could barely be heard.

" Who did this to you?" Inutaisho didn't say anything because his heart stopped and nothing could be heard. He was dead. I cried into Sesshoumaru's kimono. He held me in disbelief. Then ordered the servants to carry the body to his room and clean it up. They did. Sesshoumaru and I stood. He held me the tears would not stop flowing. I missed him so much. He was a father to me.

" Kora. Please don't cry." He said while wiping away my tears.

" I… can't… help… it." I sobbed. I just wanted to be held. I looked at Sesshoumaru. He too was crying. We held each other for what seemed liked forever. Finally I calmed down and he carried me to my room.

" Where is he to be buried?"

" Next to my mother. Now rest. I'll see you later." He kissed me and left. I hugged the pillow. I next thing I remember was falling asleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n: Sorry for not updating. I was really busy lately. PLEASE REVIEW! If you like this story then read my new called **Someone special. **


	8. Something so strong can't be broken

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters except Kora and Kiana. I made the names up and took it from no ones fanfict. So don't sue a poor, broke girl like me.

Something so strong 

A week later….

The sun rose, It felt so warm. I found Sesshoumaru sleeping next to me. He held me close so I didn't move from him in case he woke. His grip loosened and I knew he was awake.

" Good morning my lord."

" Morning." He yawned. I pecked him a kiss.

" How long were you up last night?"

" An hour past midnight." He said. He looked rather tired.

" Well rest. I'll bring breakfast to you." I was about to get out of bed but his hand stopped me.

" Where you going?"

" I have some business to attend too my lord. Now if you'll excuse me." I tried to struggle against his grip. " Your drunk aren't you. I can smell the sake."

" That's none of your business onna."

" It is my business. You want me to be your mate. Let you keep everything to yourself." I yelled at him.

" Do not rise your voice to me." He said in a stern voice. He really was drunk. His grip tightened on my wrist.

" Stop your hurting me." Blood started dripping down my arm and onto the bed. He threw me off and onto the floor.

" That's where you sleep." How rude! That drunk ass arrogant basterd. I got up and went into the bathroom, changed and went to Inutaisho's grave. Last week we found out that Sesshoumaru has a half brother and worst yet he is a hanyou. In the will, Sesshoumaru inherits the land and a sword called Tenseiga. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's half brother inherits the sword called Tessaiga.

I walked to the healer's room. Which is Sesshoumaru's Uncle Kyo.

" Good morning my lady. Is something wrong." Asked Kyo.

" Yes your nephew. He is drunk again and this time he drew blood." I showed him the wound.

" Oh my. He used his poison. How do you feel?"

" Its ok. I'm immune to poison because it to runs in my veins."

" Oh." He bandaged up my wound and gave me some herbs for Sesshoumaru's hangover.

" Thank you uncle."

" Anytime. My lady." I left and went back to our room. I found him on the floor so I called a servant in and she helped me put him back on the bed. Kiana came in and helped me stuff the herb down his throat. He was awake and giving us so much trouble. But finally he swallowed it and fell back asleep after two in a half hours. I layed next to him until he woke.

" Kora?"

" Yes my lord?"

" I'm sorry. I made you bleed and yelled at you." I rolled into his chest.

" I forgive you my lord."

" But you shouldn't." He said while stroking my hair.

" I love you Sesshoumaru. Your depressed its ok. All this came too fast."

" Kora. No matter what will you still be with me."

" Yes my love always." I got up and left.

" My lady?" asked Kiana.

" Yes?"

" Will you help me feed the children?"

" Sure since I have nothing to do." We walked to the nursery and fed the little ones. Sesshoumaru came in and asked to speak with me. He was finally dressed.

" My lord you should be resting."

" I can't not with you by my side." I put Etsuko back and took Sesshoumaru. We walked to the garden just to talk.

" You can be romantic at times."

" I try. Are you ready yet?"

" Soon my lord soon." I put my arms around his neck and we kissed a passionate kiss. He pulled me closer. I layed in the grass pulling him down with me. He layed on top of me and his hands roamed over my curves. My hands went from his shoulder to his upper arms.

" Kora. Do not tease me."

" I try not to." I kissed him again a quick one. He picked me up bridal style and to our room. Where he layed me on the bed. We had a day on making love to each other.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n: I'm so sad. No one is reviewing my new chapters. Are they really that bad! Anyways I need five reviews before I update again.


	9. My one and only love

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Inuyasha.

My one and only love

I layed in our bed. Sesshoumaru layed next to me, I was so close to him. He was all I could think about. If I were to mate with him, would he change? Will our relationship stay the same with children? All these questions ran through my mind. I could not stop them. I felt Sesshoumaru kissing my neck. He was awake good.

" Sesshoumaru?"

" Hmm?" What a talkative person!

" I think I'm ready."

" For what?"

" For being your mate." I had his full attention.

" Kora are you sure? Once its done you can never go back."

" Yes I'm sure. Our love cannot be broken." He was on top of me. We began kissing, he started to untie my kimono, and what we did was so amazing.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was mid – afternoon when I woke. Sesshoumaru was still sleeping. My shoulder began to burn I felt it and found two puncture marks on my left shoulder. Then I remember last night. He too had a mark where I marked him. His naked body was against mine. I felt so sweaty up maybe a nice long bath would be nice. There was a problem though. He had me up against him in a tight grip. If I broke loose then he would wake. So I just layed there until he woke. Which wasn't long.

" Finally." His grip loosened and I put the sheet around my body.

" There is nothing that I, Sesshoumaru have not seen. So do not cover it up."

" Too late." I began walking to the bathroom where the spring was. I locked the door and hopped into the spring. The hot water relaxed my sore muscles. Since this morning was my first. I'm not a virgin anymore. I felt so sore. It was Sesshoumaru's second time so he was use to it. I washed my hair in some peach scented stuff and got up, dried and dressed. Sesshoumaru was still in bed, that lazy bum.

" Well my love. Isn't there any paperwork to be done?"

" Yes but you my mate were in the spring and had the door lock. I need to get cleaned up." He got up and walked into the spring naked! I blushed a deep red color and went to the food hall for something to eat.

He came down later, I already finished and was going to go to the garden to relax more and think but he made me change my plans.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Night began to fall. I felt restless, but my love wanted to sleep. So I joined him and crept into a deep slumber.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Morning came. Sesshoumaru was the first to wake. He most have left for when I woke he was not by my side. Probably in his study doing paperwork. Kiana came and helped me dressed then came with me to the study. I knocked and entered.

" My lord?"

" Yes?" He said while still writing. I sat next to him and watched.

" I am bored and was wondering if my love would join me for breakfast?"

" I am not hungry. But for dinner I will join you."

" Dinner?"

" Yes. I have much to do and by the time I'm done it'll be dinner time my mate." I crawled onto his lap.

" Do you think you can take a break for a bit?" I said while nuzzling his neck. He loved when I did that. I guess it turns him on. He dropped his quill and scooped me up into his arms. He carried me to our bedroom and layed me on the bed. We started kissing and one thing lend to another. However, one thing is…. I'm in heat and theres a good chance at me getting pregnant. It didn't matter, I loved him and I know he'll always be there for me.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n: Should I end it here? Please Review and tell me. I have another idea for the next chapter. But I write it later. Right now its 1:15am and I'm tired. (yawns) Well PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Five months

Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha (yawn) I'm so tired.

Five months

Morning came and I found myself in the arms of my lover. I rolled over and looked at his rock hard abs and his very muscular chest. He was amazing. (A/n: (drooling all over keyboard) Wow I'm so jealous) He began to stir while I traced his markings. His eyes opened and looked at me.

" Morning my love."

" Good Morning my lord." I said after I pecked him a kiss.

" How do you feel?"

" Alittle sore. But otherwise fine." He got up. " Where you going?"

" I have paper work to be done. I suggest you go to my uncle. Your in heat and theres I good chance you might be bearing my pup." He leaned down and kissed me. " I love you Kora."

" And I love you my lord." I wrapped the sheet around me and went into the hot springs. My sore muscles relaxed in the hot water. What if I was with pup? How long do I have? I would have to ask Uncle about it.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Noon came and I went to uncle's study. He was sitting on his desk.

" Uncle?"

" Oh. My lady. What brings you here?" he asked. " You can sit here." He pointed to a seat in front of him.

I sat and began my questions.

" Uncle I think I'm with child."

" Oh, With who?"

" Sesshoumaru of course he is my lover."

" Oh. Well lets see both of you are demons. You have five months until birth."

" Five Months!"

" Yes. It doesn't take long for demons to have children. Humans have nine months and half demons share the same as humans. Demons have five month plus you are both Inus so-"

" That's quite short."

" Yes well tomorrow you will feel it."

" Great." I said while getting up. " Thank you uncle." I bowed to him and left. Kiana followed me.

" Kora is everything alright?"

" Yes. Its just I'm with child Kiana."

" Really?"

" Yes." She hugged me.

" That's great now our children will be able to play together and everything."

" Kiana…. I'm releasing you from my service."

" What? Your firing me?"

" Well yes and no. Now you are in honored guest in my house no longer a servant. The babies will stay in the nursery and you and Naraku will stay as my guest until you want to leave. Your room is next to mine. Kimonos are ready for you to wear."

" Oh. Kora you are too kind thank you." We hugged. " Thank you so much. Its like a dream come true."

" That's what friends are for. Now today is your last day. So you still serve me." We walked to Sesshoumaru's study. He was sitting at his desk " My lord?" he didn't look up from his paperwork.

" My lord?"

" Kora can you not see I'm busy?"

" Yes well do you want to know what your uncle wants?"

" We will talk about it later. You may leave." I left and walked to the garden. Kiana came with me and we had a picnic.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dinner time….

I sat in next to my lord. He was quiet and I didn't feel like speaking. He finished and walked away while I sat in silence on one was here. Is he ashamed by being with me? Doesn't he want a family? Of course he does otherwise why did he sleep with me. I walked to his study thinking of things to ask him. I knocked and entered only the fireplace was on but very dim.

" What is it Kora?"

" You didn't talk at dinner."

" I have a lot of things on my mind."

" Yes will you could have at least said something like hello." I yelled at him.

" Do not raise your voice at me Kora." He stood up and gripped my wrist.

" I don't care." His grip tightened. " Please stop your hurting me."

" Good. This is my palace and my lands. I don't care if you're the lady of these lands you will show respect to me with child or not I will punish you. Am I understood?"

" Yes my lord." He let go and walked back to his desk. " I thought you loved me but it would seem that you are ashamed of having me as a mate. Do you not love me? What am I doing wrong? What happened to the love that was so strong?"

" What are you talking about Kora." He got up and walked by me. " You talk non sense. I am not ashamed of anything. You are everything I ever would want. I love you dearly." He hugged me close. " Do not talk such things when you know the truth."

" Yes my lord." I looked up at him.

" The 'my lord' stuff save for when we have guest. You call me by my first name."

" Yes my love." He leaned down and kissed my fiercely on the lips.

" Our love shall never die. That I promise you."

" Hai."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Month 1-

I felt so sick, If I thought of food I would throw up. Sesshoumaru was always by my side and would help me to the bathroom. I stayed in bed until I felt like I could walk. I really was getting those mood swings. One night I stayed up crying for some unknown reason. Sesshoumaru was there to comfort me but it didn't work. I cried myself to sleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Month 2-

My stomach was really starting to show. I wasn't as sick as before. Sesshoumaru would always have a hand on my lower stomach. I felt so happy just to be with him. Kiana was a major help, she would tell me about the pain and torture. But it didn't seem that way. I layed in bed with my love and layed on my back. His hand on my stomach.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Month 3-

I felt fat. My stomach almost there. Uncle was getting on my nerves and I was always yelling at Sesshoumaru. Kiana knew how it felt she has been there.

" Kiana?"

" Yes Kora."

" These mood swings are getting on my nerves. I try not to yell at people and even the smallest things get me mad." We were sitting by the Cherry blossom tree.

" Have you picked out names yet?"

" Yes but Sesshoumaru wants me to name them. He doesn't care as long as he has a heir."

" Hmm. Will we shall see."

" Yep."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Month 4 –

What a lazy day! My back is killing me and I can't see my feet. Sesshoumaru as decide to stay away for a bit because I snapped at him again for not doing his paperwork. Kiana follows me everywhere and that drives me crazy. My stomach is really big and uncle says it might be twins.

" Kora?" asked Sesshoumaru

" Yes my love?" I turned around and looked at him. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and put his arms around me. I was still small enough so I fit into his arms.

" Would you company me on a stroll in the garden?"

" No. My back is killing me and my feet hurt. I think I'll rest a bit. My love." He walked with me to the bedroom and helped me lay down. He layed next to me and we held each other.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Month 5-

This was my final month. Thank god too. Sesshoumaru followed me everywhere. In case my water would brake or something. It was a peaceful day out, The sun shining down upon the flowers and the pond felt alive with fish. I dipped my sore feet onto the pond it was a chore just to get up and down so Sesshoumaru would help me. He sat on the boulder watching me closely.

" Sesshoumaru?"

" What?"

" Can… you …help me to the birth room?"

" Why? Whats wrong?"

" I think I'm in labor." I said. He helped me up and into the palace. A couple of servants helped me to the birthing room. The contractions stopped. Sesshoumaru stayed by my side holding my hand. Everytime I have a contraction I would squeeze his hand. They were about an hour apart. Soon they were getting closer. It was around midnight when I actually started giving birth. Sesshoumaru was rushed out of the room and Kiana was like my coach telling me how to breathe. Uncle was helping to with a couple of servants.

" Come on Kora push!"

" I can't it hurts." I yelled trying to push. Ten minutes later the first baby came. Everyone rushed to clean it up. The second one was coming. It hurt so badly. It felt like being ran over and over again. Thirty minutes later both babies were born. Two boys Taro and Maru. Taro being the oldest by thirty minutes. Maru the youngest. Sesshoumaru came in and rushed to my side. I felt so tired but he held the babies. I knew he was happy.

" Kora. You bore me wonderful sons."

" With all my love Sesshoumaru." I said and drifted off to sleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/n: Hope you like it. This is a long chapter to me and it was written in one day. **PLEASE REVIEW!** Barely anyone is. I really hope people like it and that it is not boring. So push the button and send!

**Thanks for reviews from:**

HahaI'mBetterThanYou

Demonic Devils

AnimusPatronus

inuyashasgirl4ever382

CONFUSED IDIOTS

Heaven-Dragoon


	11. THE END

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. So there I said happy now!

**A/n:** The End

His children

Its been a year since I have given birth to two wonderful sons and again I'm pregnant with twins. Taro is so much like his father. He keeps things to himself. His eyes are a golden color with silver hair. He has a crescent moon on his forehead and one stripe on each cheek. He is alittle more mature. But demon children grow fast because of our nature.

" Mommy!" Yelled little Maru. He had golden yellow eyes and silver hair but his markings were different. He had no crescent moon on his forehead. Instead, two stripes on his cheeks. He ran into my arms.

" What is Maru?"

" Daddy. I mean father wants you in the birthing room."

" Tell him if he is going to carry me then I'll go."

" Yes mommy." He ran off to the palace.

" Mother?" asked Taro.

" Yes?"

" When are you to give birth?"

" Soon Taro soon."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sesshoumaru came out and carried me to the birthing room. He was quite busy with his work. However, always had time for the kids. He would play with them when they asked and sometimes I would find them weaseling in the grass which was not allowed. He layed me in the bed and sat next to me. Taro and Maru were on the bed. They were fighting over a piece of cookie.

" Taro… Maru could you leave us for a bit."

" Yes father." Both said and ran out.

" I'm sorry."

" For what Sesshoumaru?"

" Not spending time with you and the kids."

" Forget it. You have enough paperwork to keep you busy for hours. I don't blame you." I said while squeezing his hand as a contraction came. They were getting closer. " You should leave and get Uncle. Its almost time." He left and Taro came in.

" Mother. Am I heir to the west?"

" Yes. Now please leave." He hopped off and uncle came in. It took six hours until both babies were born this time both girls named Rin and Sakura. Sesshoumaru came in with Taro and Maru and held the girls.

" I love you Kora."

" And I to you my love." We kissed. I didn't feel so tired this time. I fed the girls and let Maru ask me questions about them. I answered some of his questions but quickly drifted off to sleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A year passed. All the children were playing in the garden. Sesshoumaru was chasing them while I was climbing the tree. Sakura was right behind me. Rin was a daddy girl she loved to be with him. Sesshoumaru and I talked about having more children but four was enough. Rin had black hair with golden eyes. She also had elven ears and one stripe on each cheek. Sakura was a little weird. She had blues eyes and black hair with silver highlights. Two stripes were on each cheek. I finally reached the top and helped Sakura up. We watched the boys and Rin chase their father.

" Sakura?" She wasn't very talkative but she wasn't a mute.

" Hmm?" I had her on my lap and she looked up at me.

" You remind me of the younger me."

" Really!"

" Yes. Except for the eyes." I said. Her face lighten up.

" Come on mommy lets go and play." She started climbing down. I followed her down. Sesshoumaru was on the grass with three children on top of him. I laughed and he whispered something in the children's ears they came running to me and tackled me. He must have told them that I was ticklish. I couldn't stop laughing. Sakura was by Sesshoumaru laughing her head off. I knocked the kids off and ran at Sesshoumaru tackling him. I sat up on his hips.

" You are so mean." I said.

" We shall see." He said flipping me to my back. So he was on top. He started kissing my neck.

" Sesshoumaru stop the children are around." He stopped and got off. "It is getting cold. Come my pups time to go inside."

" Ahh but mom." They said.

" Now! I don't need sick pups to take care of." They headed toward the palace. Sesshoumaru and I followed after them.

" Such wonderful children that you my love have brought into this world."

" And it wasn't in easy job." He smirked at me.

" I'm sure it wasn't." We held each other. The sun was being to set. The sky was a beautiful orange color. We walked to the palace still in each others arms. I looked up at the man that has loved me for so long. Never will I love another never.

**THE END**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n: All done! **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. An PLEASE READ!

A/n: Okay its been awhile and i'm srry but i have major writers block. So far i'm going to be

updating my stories, correcting my spelling errors and adding new chapters. i want it to be better

and have more people enjoy them. So for Sesshoumaru's first love i'm going to be reposting all the

chapters with the latest spelling corrections and new characters will appear.

I have a story thats called ' The lies' or something like that but its on the school computer and i

have to print it out. i hoped u enjoyed all my stories and i thank every one who has read them and

reviewed i'd like to see more people review and tell me of my errors.

thanx,

lady of the west15


	13. ANOTHER AN SRRY!

**A/n:**

**Sorry I know I said I would redo this but its taking a while. I'm not even finish with the first chapter. **

**I'm really sorry. Things are just messed up right now. I got a new story up called Masters of the blades  so read that instead I'm doing it in school so updates might be every other day or just on weekends. This story will get done. I promise it will! So hang in tight.**

**I feel really bad now cause I said I would get it done soon. **

**Ladyofthewest15**


End file.
